


Blood Blessed Wedding

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Gomez and Morticia's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Blessed Wedding

        Their vows were as non-traditional as they themselves. As they stood under the eerie light of a blood red moon, Gomez and Morticia exchanged the vows they'd written before the father of all Vampires. Dracula said the word; Gomez bit his wife.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
